Problems and How They Got Bigger
Problems and How They Got Bigger is the 10th episode of season 1 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed The Knight's Weekly Announcement of the Week The thing I said 2 weeks ago about the newspaper will have to wait. Maybe one day...... For now it'll just be on the episode page. Episode Releasing Sorry for the one week hitaus. From now on untill the end of KOTS there probably won't be anymore (except before season finally and pilot) There is a chance that in the summer I'll release 2 episodes a week. My goal is to release the series finally on my birthday. User_blog:Skleian/KOTS_Turbo_speed_episode_releasing_-_ACTIVATE Ads of the Week Well.... NONE. Creator's Comments of the Episode This episode was NOT supposed to be part of the finally. I just wanted this to be a Will and Ed friendship strengthen episode. Wierd how things change. I started writing and thats what really happened but I still needed action. Something to happen. I then invented the Azmuth scene (Azmuth wasn't supposed to be revealed till season 2). I couldn't just let Ed have the information yet, it wasn't the right time so I made him disappear. When I thought where he disappeared to I realized he should be taken by Echtoros and then the dream and idea started and you get the idea. Originaly Jane was supposed to tell Ed about Artie but I changed it (though Jane will still try to convinve Ed to save Artie in the next episode. I SAID TOO MUCH) Interesting Fact of the week The KOTS series idea came from the idea of a comedy series called: Wierd 10. 3 idiots find an item of power and accidently cause mass destruction and evryone tries to take away the weapon but they can't. I then decide they get Ascalon and then I accidently created the idea for KOTS. :P Spoiler of the Week The episode and the following ones untill the finally will continue each other (though I don't say they are different parts) Detication of the Episode Well, I HAVE NO IDEA! What do you Think of the Episode? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot 'Part 1: Problems' What was Artie's problem, that I did not know. All I knew was that he was still mad at me (and now at Will) for what happened. Evry single attempt I had to make him my friend failed. When I said sorry it just made him madder so after a while I decided to just stay away from him. I though that a little time alone would help him. Honestly I don't know what he was thinking when he decided to go solo since he is practicly powerless against Echtoros. The first time I heard Artie dissapeared was 1 day after it happened. His mom phoned me and she was crying because she couldn't find him anywhere. I calmed her down and said that he is ok. I didn't know what happened but I didn't think it was serious. Will told me to let Artie on his own and not get involved in anything with him. Besides the Artie matter Will and I talked about alot of things in those 2 weeks. we even discussed the Jane matter. Will helped me get over it. The guy may know almost nothing of love but he sure is good in phsycoligy. Will and I came closer to each other and I thought. Why do I need Artie? After all I have Will and together we don't need Artie. He doesn't want us, then why should I care about him? That was it. Next time his mom called crying crazy because her son disappeared for 4 days I didn't care. I was done with Artie. 'Part 2: A Vision' I may have tried to forget Jane but it always came back to her. If we started talking about what happened at the beach she was always part of the conversation. If we talked about how powerfull Echtoros is it always came to the fact that he has her as help. It seemed like she was haunting me. I finally came to the courage to ask Will about her. He told me that I should relax. He told me it's completely natural and that I should just relax and not worry about the subject. At first I shouted at him saying that he doesn't understand. I was excpecting Will to scream back but strangely lately Will seemed more calm like the annoying thing that always crept in him was finally gone. Instead I sometimes caught him looking at nowhere, thnking. I wondered if it had anything to do with that secret he kept not telling me. When I asked him about it he made it clear that I shouldn't talk about it. Anyway after I screamed at him I went aside and thought for a while and I understood he was right. I apoligized but Will didn't seem to care about that he was looking at the sky again. I think the matter of Jane kinda cooled of in my brain but I admit that I don't think it will ever go off. At least not fully. When I started discussing about business with Will once, we started having a conversation about the Monster in my sword. We hadn't discussed this since it happened. Ever since we were too busy talking about the prophecy. When Will understood it's real he started wondering about it and for some reason he didn't get me involved. When I told him we should figure mout how to get the info out of the monster we caught he told me that it's imposible. I still tried doing it. Doing what you may ask? Smacking the sword on all kinds of things. I smacked and smacked until by accident I made a ripple in the fabric of the universe. Usually when that happens it's a portal but this time it ripped the sword itself. The sword didn't break, it's just that there was a black endless hole in the middle of it. When I saw it I immideatly thought this how I can release the monster. What happened next was very suprising;. Out of the hole came a grey creature with a mustache and a lab coat. The guy was way small and he looked like he just experienced a horibble nightmare. "AZMUTH!!!!" I yelled. "Free at last!! Now I'll find a way to defeat that horrible creature. Thank you Ed for rescuing me. I've been watching you for a while from inside the sword but Diagon had bi - " Suddenly Azmuth disappeared and the hole inside the sword disappeared with him. I gasped. With my mouth open I fell lifelessly onto the ground and I fainted, or at least it seemed like it. My soul was dragged out of my body by force and brought to a dungeon. The same place Echtoros trapped us. In the place we once were I saw Vilgax tied up. Next to him was the same tiny creature, Azmuth. A voice inside my head boomed. It was dark, deep and ancient. "All who opose me trembel before the might of my power, the Dagon's might shall not be denied! Edward Arathi, you claim to be a hero?! If so why have you betrayed your very own friend?" He showed me Artie trapped in the energy container with Echtoros aiming at him, preparing to kill him. "Follow my wishes. Return me my herald and your friend will be spared. All who are dear to you will survive in a new world. A world where we shall rule. A world where all your wishes come true. Fail me human and you friend will be killed. It will delay me but I shall return to this world. The prophecy will be true and in the end you'll burn and as it said: "if 2 unite the world prevail". Save your friend. Jane will lead you." With that the voice faded and my soul was pushed back to my body. Will was above when I woke up. He said he heard me scream Azmuth so he came. He told me I wasn't breathing and he thought I died. He asked me what happened. I wasn't sure I understood it fully myself. After half a minute I finally told him. "Artie... He is in grave danger! If we don't hurry and save him with Echtoros he'll..... he'll.....HE'LL DIE!!!" And with that I fainted again. This time peacfully. Without any interdeminsional monster pulling my very soul away from my body. Characters *Ed (Story Teller) *Will *Artie (Mentioned and Seen in Dream) *Azmuth Villains *Echtoros (Mentioned and Seen in Dream) *Jane (Mentioned) *Vilgax (Seen in Dream) *Diagon (Voice Heard) Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes